mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for Rewrite
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for rewrite. Vito Scaletta - Completed With Vito being in Mafia III, more information will be getting added to his page. As it stands now it's already pretty long, new information will just make it even worse. Suggest we rewrite the page, condensing the material where we can. *The main body of the article, mostly consisting of the history section, should be cut by about half. I'm sure we can get the same points across without being so long winded about it. *Trivia section is out of control, should be dwindled down to maybe 10-12 entries at most. **Remove trivial entries that are of no significance or interest. **Move entries to other pages where possible, i.e. "His prison serial number is 19790." can be placed on the Time Well Spent page or the Hartford Federal Penitentiary page. "The only time Vito cries in Mafia II is when he finds out that his mother died." can be added to his mothers page etc.. *Personality section can be condensed and added to the lead section. *Influences section reads like a trivia entry, suggest it be shortened and placed there. *Remove the heading "Notable Murders that Vito Assisted In" and just write "Assisted" in small type beside entries. *Remove speculative captions and pictures from slideshow, i.e. "Marlon Brando in A Streetcar Named Desire. The possible inspiration behind Vito's face." *References section can be removed altogether. The game itself is all the reference we need for this. ReapTheChaos (talk) 09:44, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Mafia II - Completed Page seems unnecessarily long. *Suggest removing the plot section in it's entirety, it reads like a play by play of the entire game. The synopsis section pretty much covers it, maybe add a couple more details if needed. *Aside from the synopsis section, this page should just be information on the game itself, who made it, when it was made, how long it took to make, system requirements, information on various versions etc. *Trailer section seems unnecessary, embed the actual game trailer at the end after the gallery. *Remove references section. ReapTheChaos (talk) 10:05, November 1, 2015 (UTC) *I got the page roughed out, still needs a little polishing though. I think the gallery should be deleted, we have pictures on every page here I don't see why we need them on that page. I added all the official trailers. ReapTheChaos (talk) 18:04, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Gameplay Mechanics - Completed Need to add information on other versions of game (xbox, pc etc.) *Is Gameplay Mechanics the best name for this page? I've typically seen this sort of thing called "Controls" *Should be separate page for each game. **Controls (Mafia), Controls (Mafia II) *Would like to see it set up along the lines of this page http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Controls_(Skyrim) **I'm sure they would give us permission to copy their icons to use here, if not we can find them elsewhere. ReapTheChaos (talk) 11:35, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Is this page even necessary? You can access the button layout from the games pause menu, who's going to bother looking here to find this information? ReapTheChaos (talk) 23:16, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Decided to turn this into a page describing the various features of gameplay in each game. Feel free to add or expand on anything there. ReapTheChaos (talk) 17:58, November 12, 2015 (UTC) I thought I had an idea for this as mentioned above, but I honestly don't know where to go with it from here. We should either delete this or place it in the on hold projects list if we think it has merit. ReapTheChaos (talk) 14:48, December 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm okay with either one of those, so it's up to you to decide. Qstlijku (talk) 18:34, December 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm just going to delete it. If anyone wants to make a page for this or use that title later down the road they can do so then. ReapTheChaos (talk) 19:13, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Joe Barbaro - Completed Similar to Vito's page, I think Joe's could stand to be condensed down some. Though it's doubtful he'll be in Mafia III, the page makes for a rather long read. *I'm sure we can edit out 15-20 percent of the history section, most of that information is just a rehash from the various mission pages anyway. *Ending and fate sections should be one, just call it Ending and Fate. **remove speculation and information from cut content, should be just what we know for fact. remove information like "(because of the trouble Joe made with Vito at the Red Dragon Restaurant and the construction site)" No need to spell everything out for the reader. *Mission Appearances section. If I'm not mistaken, that lists every mission in the game. the trivia section states he's in every mission, though some in cutscene only. If this is true, just write he appears in every mission instead of listing them all. *Influences section is highly speculative, especially that part about Al Capone. To be honest the first sentence is the only thing I see worth saving and should go in the trivia section. *Remove quotes that include dialogue from other people. When you have to set up context like that I don't think it even qualifies as a quote. *Delete "Notable Murders that Joe Assisted In" header and place assisted in small text next to the entry. *Trivia section. Same as Vito, take it down to about 10-12. **Denby Grace described him as a "shoot first, ask questions later kinda guy"... Who the hell is Denby Grace? I can find no other reference to that name on here or on Google. **As with the Vito page, add entries to other pages where they fit or delete them altogether. Some of them are just pointless like: ***He is very caring about people he considers his friends, although sometimes this gets them into trouble. ***He clearly has a drinking problem, although it might not be as bad as Eddie's. ***His appearance, much like Vito's, has changed since the beginning of development. **The entry about Goodfellas needs to be shortened to one line. ReapTheChaos (talk) 11:35, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Characters - Completed Needs to be split by game, Characters in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven, Characters in Mafia II and go ahead and make one for Characters in Mafia III. ReapTheChaos (talk) 20:08, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Weapons - Completed Same as Characters. ReapTheChaos (talk) 20:09, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Vehicles - Completed Already split up, but this page need to be a simple disambiguation page. ReapTheChaos (talk) 20:12, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Protagonist and Antagonist - Completed I'm not adding the rewrite tag to these, but the definitions need to be cleaned up, specifically I disagree with the definition of antagonist as "the antagonists are usually the player's employers..." Also the Antagonist page need long photo's cropped down to just head and shoulders. Which brings up another topic, we should probably establish a standard size for the photos used in infoboxes to have some uniformity. ReapTheChaos (talk) 12:12, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Train - Completed There's already a page for this in Mafia called Lost Heaven Rail Roads, so having the information on this page seems redundant. Trains play no role in Mafia II other than by mention or just seen in game. Seems like any relevant information can be added to the Union Station page and maybe make this a disambiguation page? ReapTheChaos (talk) 13:52, November 9, 2015 (UTC) *Moved a couple pictures to Union Station page and deleted. ReapTheChaos (talk) 17:27, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Wanted Posters - Completed *Locations need to be finished. *Photo's need to be downloaded and put on this site, I have no idea who's imgur site that is but if they decide to close it we'll lose all those pics. *Make location headings links, the blue color will help them stand out for easier locating on the page. ReapTheChaos (talk) 22:51, November 9, 2015 (UTC) *I've got the page layout looking better and uploaded those pics to here. I've done as much as I can, we still need pics and locations for a majority of them. I've already collected them and the only way to do it again would be to delete my save file and that would mean I'd lose everything else as well. ReapTheChaos (talk) 02:32, December 5, 2015 (UTC) *I've added this to the on hold section of the community projects page so I'm marking it complete as far as rewrite is concerned. ReapTheChaos (talk) 17:58, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Playboy Magazines - Completed *Like the wanted posters, we need to download the pics to here. *Break it down with headings by chapter. *Go into the individual chapter walkthroughs and add the playboy icon and notice like the ones in Joe's Adventured: Playboy magazine #18 is located here. ReapTheChaos (talk) 22:54, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Page needs a general cleanup *Move pictures scattered around the page to slideshows. *Delete watermarked pics. *Clean up trivia section and remove irrelevant entries. *Remove external link from see also section. ReapTheChaos (talk) 22:59, November 9, 2015 (UTC) *This is done except we need to download the location pics to this wiki, or just delete them, it's not like they're hard to find and not all of them even have a pic. ReapTheChaos (talk) 22:35, November 23, 2015 (UTC) *Downloaded pics and uploaded them here and put links to them on the page. There's about 20 or so that don't have a location pic but I'm calling it done, someone can always add them later. ReapTheChaos (talk) 03:33, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Mafia II Walkthrough - Completed *Summaries need to accurately summarize the events in each chapter. *Achievement lists need to link to the achievement articles and be put in a table or something like that. Qstlijku (talk) 18:01, November 10, 2015 (UTC) *I'd say remove the achievements from that page altogether, they're listed on the full walkthrough pages anyway, those pages should link to the achievement page though. *The full walkthroughs are ridiculous, I swear I read my "Example of a bad walkthrough" word for word on one of them. While I'm not going to suggest rewriting them, we will not let any walkthrough for Mafia III get that carried away. ReapTheChaos (talk) 04:55, November 12, 2015 (UTC) *I started on this, but what exactly did you mean by "Summaries need to accurately summarize the events in each chapter" because for the most part, they do. It's only supposed to be a brief account of the chapter, not a play by play. ReapTheChaos (talk) 23:54, December 3, 2015 (UTC) *All I meant was that they tended to put too much focus on early events while entirely neglecting to mention some important later events in some cases. Qstlijku (talk) 02:33, December 4, 2015 (UTC) *I started on them, I got a rough draft up to chapter 4 on my sandbox 5 page. See if that's what you were looking for. ReapTheChaos (talk) 05:59, December 4, 2015 (UTC) *It's looking good. It's mostly the later chapters I had a problem with. For example, Chapter 9 is written as a walkthrough and Chapter 15 says "you" rather than Vito. Qstlijku (talk) 16:31, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Mafia II Achievements and Trophies - Completed Move walkthrough information to actual achievement pages. ReapTheChaos (talk) 06:16, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Henry Tomasino - Completed Needs general cleanup in the main body and trivia section. Gallery needs slide show and relocated to bottom of page. ReapTheChaos (talk) 02:15, November 15, 2015 (UTC) *The page could still use some more cleanup, especially in the Federal Problem and personality sections, where there's a lot of mostly irrelevant speculation and redundancy. Qstlijku (talk) 01:19, December 2, 2015 (UTC) *I see what you mean, I only really concentrated on the trivia section when I did that one. Whoever wrote that section on Federal Problem simply didn't want to believe he was a rat, even saying that Leo might have been lying about it at the end. I think we should add his being a rat for the feds to his lead paragraph. Anyway, I cleaned it up, it's on my sandbox 4 page if you want to take a look. ReapTheChaos (talk) 21:19, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Swift Cola - Complete This should be written as the business/company, Swift Cola, which also makes the self named beverage. ReapTheChaos (talk) 09:30, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Stairway to Heaven - Completed Trivia section is in serious need of cleaning up. ReapTheChaos (talk) 22:50, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Clothing in Joe's Adventures - Moved to projects page Needs to be reformatted, possibly use a table. Need to set all the clothing pages up the same. Might even be a good Idea to just put it all on one page or even redo everything clothing related, make it a project. I haven't gone over them in detail but it seems like there are clothing options that aren't covered in them. get new pictures with a uniform setting as well. ReapTheChaos (talk) 22:34, December 7, 2015 (UTC) *I've added Mafia clothing to the upcoming project section of the community projects page. ReapTheChaos (talk) 18:06, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Celeste Marque 500 - Moved to projects page The page needs divided into sections and put in the same format as the other articles for vehicles in Mafia. Qstlijku (talk) 02:10, December 19, 2015 (UTC) *The Mafia vehicle pages are in worse shape than just this one. There are many like this page that need redone, many have info missing and it seems they combined a lot of the vehicles into one page on many of them. If it was just the difference of two door verses a four door, that would be fine but they combined several different models with different stats into one page on many of them. We're just going to have to make all those pages a project at some point but it would take planning and knowledge of the game to do it properly. ReapTheChaos (talk) 18:31, December 20, 2015 (UTC) *I've added Mafia vehicles to the upcoming project section of the community projects page. ReapTheChaos (talk) 18:04, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven - Completed This is the game main page, it needs to be condensed down to just a basic overview, not tell the whole story. ReapTheChaos (talk) 15:04, December 21, 2015 (UTC) *The plot section contains a short overview followed by a subsection with a detailed summary. Will it be enough to just remove the detailed summary or does a little more also need added to the first one? Qstlijku (talk) 15:36, December 21, 2015 (UTC) *I haven't read the whole article yet, but I think that detailed summary section can go altogether. The gameplay section looks a little long as do other sections and the miscellaneous section needs to be labeled as trivia and shortened down some, I saw some things in other parts of the article that would be better placed in trivia as well. ReapTheChaos (talk) 15:58, December 21, 2015 (UTC) *I think I got this down to where it needs to be, it's on my sandbox 4. If you want to give it a quick read through when you have time and cut/paste it on the page. ReapTheChaos (talk) 22:16, December 26, 2015 (UTC) The Story of Frankie Potts - Completed This would be better if we added the images in the article like they are on the official page (linked in the article), helps to give context to them. ReapTheChaos (talk) 14:59, December 24, 2015 (UTC) What about the quotation marks around names in the article? That's how they are on the official page, so if we remove one, we should probably remove them all. Qstlijku (talk) 15:32, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Aside from actual quotes, quotation marks around nicknames are ok, or when used to show sarcasm, but putting quotes around someones name follows no rule of grammar that I'm aware of, but you have a better grasp on that topic so what do you think? ReapTheChaos (talk) 15:46, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Well, strictly speaking they're not supposed to be around names like that, but that's how they are in the official page. So the question is, should we keep it as the exact official version or make a few minor changes like these? Qstlijku (talk) 02:16, December 26, 2015 (UTC) It really doesn't matter to me either way. I suppose for authenticity we could make an exception on that page. I was going to start adding the images to the page in the next day or two. ReapTheChaos (talk) 02:26, December 26, 2015 (UTC) I think it'll be best to leave it like the official page. That's also what I did for the Family Album page, except for one or two obvious mistakes. Qstlijku (talk) 15:29, December 26, 2015 (UTC) I downloaded the pics exactly as they are on the current website and used similar names. (There were along the lines of week1_1.jpg and I changed them to Frankie Potts week1-1.jpg etc.) It looks like some of the images have undergone several variations between the original mini game and the version they have now. For example some are just a photograph while in the gallery we have the same photo attached to a piece of paper with notes as in File:Frankie Potts Week4-2.jpg versus File:Frankiepics16a.gif and others have been cropped down as in File:Frankie Potts Week5-2.jpg versus File:Pressclipping.gif. So should we leave the page set up exactly as the website is now and leave the full versions in the gallery at the end or should we add the full version of the images to the article body and delete the others? I also need to rename the rest of the gallery images to something uniform and try to figure out what order they might have originally been in. ReapTheChaos (talk) 22:02, December 26, 2015 (UTC) I was looking over the images in the gallery, and it turns out there are quite a few I haven't seen before. By the way, do you know exactly when the Frankie Potts site was taken down? I always assumed it wasn't too long after the game's release, but now I see that a lot of those images were uploaded by Tom in May 2011. As far as images go, for consistency we should probably use the exact ones from the website in the article and keep the rest in the gallery. Qstlijku (talk) 01:09, December 27, 2015 (UTC) The site was taken down in 2010, I think Tom just found images elsewhere and uploaded them. I wish I was around back then, I'm trying to put these other images in some kind of order but I have no clue where some of them would go. I also don't know if the names are original or something someone gave them when they downloaded them. What I do know is there are a lot of dates on the documents and reports that don't coincide with the games timeline. We know he died sometime in the first week of April 1951, that would put his 16 week assignment starting in mid December, but many of the documents are dated in May - July. ReapTheChaos (talk) 20:29, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it would be nice if we could find some more detailed information about it somewhere. I've looked around a number of times, but I haven't found anything better than the official site. There isn't much in the way of gameplay videos either, about the only decent one I've ever found is this. Qstlijku (talk) 00:54, December 28, 2015 (UTC) There are still a few differences between the official site and our version. The biggest one is on character names - in a lot of cases names on the official version are in all caps the first time they're mentioned. But since we've made most of those into links, I'm thinking it would look awkward if we capitalized all those links. What do you think? Qstlijku (talk) 15:39, December 28, 2015 (UTC) I think we'll keep it the way it is now. ReapTheChaos (talk) 19:11, December 28, 2015 (UTC) I'm done with the whole page now. On second thought I decided to remove the quotation marks around the names. Qstlijku (talk) 01:27, December 29, 2015 (UTC)